


Jealousy

by GrumpyEden



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Denial, Depression, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyEden/pseuds/GrumpyEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy isn't a normal thing for Danny, especially when it's a boy causing this rise of feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> So... I found out this is a ship. I'm so happy I did!

-12 am April 5th 

Dan brought home a girl and it's not just any girl. She's beautiful. She has long ashy blonde hair, amazing large eyes, and amazing tits to go with that. She looks like a girl I would bring home to sex up, but she had no interest in me. It doesn't even matter. I will get Dan back.

-1 pm April 5th 

She finally left. She's so annoying and guess what? She spilled coffee all over my wallet! I had the pictures me and Dan took at the festival in it and now it's ruined! She's ruining everything! I wish Dan would just dump her already. 

-5 pm June 6th 

Dan purposed to her. Isn't that a little too fast? He said that she makes his world mean something, but don't I also? Please don't do this to me.

-3 am June 8th 

I couldn't hold it anymore. I told him and now he hates me. I don't know what to do. I've never felt this way. He kicked me out and I'm currently at Hanson's place, on their couch. Suzy is so nice and understanding. She listened to me as I told her about what happened. I can't believe how much this jealousy is taking over my life.

-6 am June 8th

 

I couldn't sleep on the couch so I snuck back into the house and into Dan's room. I hope he doesn't mind that I snuggled up next to him in bed. God, he smells so amazing. I feel like I'm in heaven when I'm next to him.

-9 am June 8th 

Dan woke up and saw me so he pushed me off the bed. He was still angry at me. I made up a lie to make him forgive me. I told him that I was jealous he is able to have a relationship longer than I ever had and he sighed and let me climb back into bed. He let me snuggle up to him and go back to sleep.

-10 am June 20th

I kissed Dan! He was so shocked and I just ran off. I just ruined it. No. I didn't ruin it. It was that preppy blonde bimbo. I hate blondes! Don't expect me to bring any home ever again.

-4 am September 27th 

I'm tired. Dan and the blonde bimbo got a place together. I'm lonely. I've been going out to parties and drinking. I bring home a girl almost every night. I need to get a hold of myself, but I can't. I miss him. I need him. Please come back?

-12 am October 1st 

They invited me to their wedding. I don't want to go, but when I declined Dan got mad at me. I don't care anymore. It's not like it matters anymore. He will have a great wedding without me. I haven't brought any women home for a month now. They don't satisfy me anymore. There's nothing left without him anyways.

-2 am December 12th 

The wedding is tomorrow. I have planned to end it. I put Dan's name on this book so he'll understand, but it doesn't matter. He will just laugh and smile when I die.

-11 pm December 13th   
I hope you had a wonderful wedding. I'm sorry for not going, you were so mad at me. Here is your wedding gift, I hope it makes you happy that you will never have to deal with me again. I love you. Bye.

Dan stood at Danny's grave. 'Maybe if I've...' nothing could've stopped Danny. Dan just didn't love Danny. At least he hadn't wanted to admit it. He loved Danny just as much as Danny loved him, he was just so scared. He hadn't even loved Katie. She was just filling the void and now he realizes how stupid hid actions were. He misses him, but now he has to move on.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how it became so sad. Omg. Im so sorry.


End file.
